1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to teaching machines in general and apparatus for training pupils in arithmetics in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional apparatus for training pupils in arithmetic have the drawback of in effect letting the pupil guess in the course of a two or more digit answer whether the first digit or digits supplied by him was correct.
In practice, this has been found detrimental to the learning process as giving rise to discouragement and lack of continued incentive.